White Flag
by TheDeadButterfly
Summary: How Kurama died This is the pReQuEl to Morbid Remorse It's a one-shot songfic and it's in Kurama's pov Yes it is yaoi so all u KuramaHiei fans out there read this!


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho OR Hiei Or Kurama OR.......;_;  
  
Here it is, the prequel to Morbid Remorse. It's a song fic in case you didn't notice...cHiBi MiDnIgHt AsSaSsIn U BETTER READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
White Flag  
  
"Aishiteru," I tell Hiei, anticipation lacing between every letter of the wonderful word.  
  
"Hn,"he answers me shortly, my disheartened gaze faltered on him then fell to the concrete sidewalk. I was foolish to have expected a more shrewd answer from the uncouth fire youkai.  
  
______________________  
  
I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
Or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it I'd have felt it,  
Where's the sense in that?  
  
_______________________  
  
"For a fire youkai, you're rather cold," I complained loudly to him. He looked at me queerly after that odd, uncalled-for comment. Of course, I would have looked at myself the same way. I hadn't been acting myself lately. He was making it hard on me-or...or was I making it hard on him?  
  
_______________________  
  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were.  
  
__________________________  
  
I sighed out of sheer frustration and Hiei looked to me. The feeling of his crimson-colored eyes boring a hollow into the side of my head became irritating in an amazingly short time. My head involuntarily snapped to the side and I coaxed a sad smile onto my chapped and bitten lips.  
  
To my displeasure, his brow creased and my pitiful excuse for a smile melted into the shadows and creases of my tired-looking face.  
  
"Kurama, what's wrong?"Hiei asked. A hidden temper flared within me.  
  
"What's wrong with me?!Why don't you lose your damn pride for once and show some compassion?!"I screamed abruptly. His eyes widened, mouth slack, and he lept back. I suppose he had been taken aback by my unexpected outburst.  
  
"Is that all you feel, apathy?Or do you even feel that?" I grated out, my voice finally becoming hoarse and thick from lack of sleep."G-Gomen nasai, Hiei, I didn't mean it. Really."  
  
I was surprised at the glint of hidden pain I found when I looked into his bloodred orbs. I never meant to hurt him!  
  
He apparently recognized the hoarseness of my voice."When was the last time you slept, Kurama?" he asked me worriedly.  
  
"Last Thursday,"I said slowly, but then added quickly,"But don't worry!"  
  
Grief immediately struck me as he gasped and grabbed my wrist.  
  
"You need to rest!" he urged and began draging me back to Shiori's house in his deathgrip.  
  
"No, stop! Hiei, you're hurting me!" I yelled at him. He immediately let go and turned, eyes wide and mouth agape. I groaned and clutched at my wrist, bruise marks already forming. At the sound of approaching footsteps, he left me. Was he afraid? Afraid of my accusations or of his hurting me? Did he even care?  
  
________________________  
  
I know I left too much mess and  
Destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live my the rules of 'it's over'  
Then I'm sure that that makes sense.  
  
_________________________  
  
Those were Yusuke's approaching footsteps.  
  
"New mission, unauthorized demon in the Ningenkai-what happened to your wrist, Kurama?" he inquired while walking over to me.  
  
"I tripped and landed on it wrong," I lied for Hiei.  
  
"Be more careful, Kurama. We can't afford to lose you!" Urameshi scolded jestingly. I laughed feeling relatively better.  
  
Kuwabara joined us as we neared a dank alleyway where our mission, the demon Saihoshi, was. Still there was no sign of Hiei and I could only just sense his ki.  
  
"Where's the shrimp?" asked Kuwabara loudly.  
  
"Shut up, Kuwabaka!" Urameshi whispered, Kazuma looked down and sighed in defeat. I scanned my surroundings, wary of the presence lingering on the roof of the building to my right. Gradually, I became aware of Hiei standing to my left, having not said a word.  
  
The bulky creature roared down from above and the ground rumbled and screeched in protest under its fell feet. He bared his teeth in a malicious snarl. I stood unrelenting, as did the others, but inside I became doubtful of my abilities. I would be unable to use my rose whip, even the slightest movement of my wrist was painful. I came to the conclusion that Hiei had dislocated it.  
  
He wouldn't look at me, Hiei was purposefully avoiding me as the battle drawled on. It was torture, I couldn't stand it!  
  
It had to be at that exact moment, though, that exact lunge at the right time. It had been that exact moment. Saihoshi lunged at Hiei, his razor sharp claws held outward offencively; I knew what was to happen. I saw my opportunity and went for it; I knew good and well that when the time came I wouldn't be able to let go of him. A life without Hiei-  
  
_______________________  
  
I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be.  
  
_______________________  
  
Before I knew what I was doing, I had pushed Hiei out of the way of fate with my bad hand, literally hearing the grinding and popping of my bones clashing. Saihoshi's claws plunged into my gut and the metalic taste of blood filled my mouth and overwhelmed my senses. A vicious grin marred his rigid features making himeven uglier if possible and I choked on his filthy smelling breath filling my punctured lungs.  
  
-Would be a life not worth living. A life that I couldn't live. Hiei kicked Saihoshi off of me and he went flying down the alley, Yusuke and Kuwabara ran to pummel him once again. But Hiei stayed. His hand went directly to my unrepairable wound as did my good hand.  
  
"You'll be alright, Kurama. I'll get you to Boton, she'll heal you. Please just hold on," he begged, panic-stricken, picking me up from my own pool of shed blood.  
  
"No," I protested quietly, too weak to ward him off. The force of Saihoshi's impact had cracked a couple of my ribs. As my body straightened out further, the bones crunched and crumbled painfully. It was agony and I just couldn't take it. I cried out, despite my efforts to conceal it. Hiei lowered and crumpled over me, adhering to my body.  
  
I was jerked from my near-death reverie by something cold and hard falling against my bare chest. My eyelids, which by now felt like they weighed a thousand tons, sluggishly rose. Hiei's eyes brimmed with scarlet tears, it looked as if his irises were melting away. He was the last thing I had wanted to see before...this, but I'd have rathered it if he were happy. I didn't want to see him like this, I never had.  
  
"I'm sorry Hiei, but...,"I paused to catch my breath."...I had to. I couldn't just...stand around and watch Saihoshi...kill you."  
  
"Baka kitsune."Hiei said viscously."You shouldn't have pushed me."  
  
"Am I not fallible? You are my...weakness, yet I am...weak without you. But...I couldn't. I couldn't...live without you."  
  
"And I can't live without you, either! K'so kitsune why?!"  
  
I smiled," I told you...earlier today, Hiei, you...never answered me. A- Aishiteru."I could just make out the silhouette of a mournful Kuwabara and Yusuke. With each breath the unwelcome light drew closer, if I could just last long enough to hear Hiei's answer whether it be good or bad.  
  
"A-Aishiteru, Kurama, forever!" Hiei answered shrilly through sniffles and sobs. I clutched his shed teardrop, smiling and crying at the same time. I knew though.  
  
I knew I would never feel his soft whisper against my skin.  
  
I knew I would never taste his sweet lips against mine.  
  
I knew I would never see him.  
  
I couldn't even see him now.  
  
Never again.  
  
"Maybe we'll meet again... Hiei Jaganshi," I said half-heartedly, not even believing my own words.  
  
__________________  
  
And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was there  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on........  
  
__________________  
  
I couldn't speak, I couldn't breath. The sobs of my friends and lover filled my ears, I felt warm yet all I knew of was the painful darkness and cold eating away at me from the inside out. Finally, I could raise my white flag.......  
  
'You may have many friends in your heart, Hiei Jaganshi, but there is only one place for you in mine...'  
  
____________________________________  
  
I know, after Kurama dies there will be Yoko but let's just pretend there won't be. No meeting again for Hiei and Kurama! Tnx for reading PLZ PLZ PLZ R&R 


End file.
